


Catharsis

by nonbinary_name



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Choking, Degradation, Elf Ears, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Safeword Use, Scratching, Spoilers for c2 ep 97 and beyond, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yes and No Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_name/pseuds/nonbinary_name
Summary: Mollymauk and Caleb have some feelings they'd like to work out with Essek, provided he is amenable to it, of course.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 49
Kudos: 162





	1. Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the server's fault.
> 
> Tags and potential warnings will be added as chapters are posted.

Things had been different ever since Nicodranas. 

Of course, that much should have been obvious. 

Learning that your tense friendship with the Spymaster of a rival warring nation had, in fact, been with the _instigator_ of said war all along, was certainly enough to process for a week or two while stuck out at sea.

But that wasn’t it. 

Not entirely, at least.

Mollymauk huffed to himself- thoroughly unimpressed with the apparently endless oceans surrounding their vessel. Peace between the Dwendalian Empire and the Kryn Dynasty, followed almost immediately with surviving a near-death experience via Dragon Turtle, should have had him flying higher than a kite right now. They were all at the top of their game, ready to face whatever the fuck Traveler Con 3000 had in store for them!

So, why did he feel so unsettled?

In truth, Molly knew exactly why:

Wisps of soft, short white hair, a haughty smile, the trilling aroma of expensive cologne, memories of so many silken words, and finally, a furrowed brow and sorrowful expression- flashes and bursts like fireworks of everything to do with a lithe Drow man danced before his mind’s eye, unbidden and unwanted.

_Persistently_ so, however- he had to admit.

Molly leaned forward over the ship’s railing: Clenching into the wood, hoping it would snap beneath his grasp. As the sea wind blew past his willowy form, he shivered, and although the night air no longer held the heat of the day, he knew it was not from cold.

Preoccupied with wayward thoughts and sensations, Mollymauk nearly jumped overboard when he felt an unexpected hand on his arm.

“ _Holy!_ ” 

He gasped, pulling away as if electricity had just coursed through him. It had certainly felt as much to Molly, at least. 

“ _Platinum Dragon pissing himself atop the Flotket Alps,_ Caleb!” 

He continued to curse as he turned to his sudden visitor, trying in vain to catch his breath. The Transmutation wizard looked about as equally taken aback by this outburst. He stepped away a spell, his hands up in apology.

“I am terribly sorry, _mein Freund._ I did not mean to startle you.”

Mollymauk, still doubled-over and gasping, reached out and took hold of Caleb’s hand, shaking it a little in reassurance.

“That’s quite.. _hahh…_ That’s _quite_ all right.” 

He managed to push the words out with some effort before at last, collecting himself. 

“Was there something you needed from me, darling? I’m afraid you caught me while I was thinking myself in circles.”

Caleb grinned at this- his usual, ever-so-slightly sheepish smile, which he only used for those closest to him. Molly was always happy to see it and now was no exception, especially as Caleb helped him right himself back into some semblance of composure, straightening out his white linen shirt for him at the shoulders. 

It was much too hot for his more colorful coat in this climate and Mollymauk loved how he could reasonably get away with wearing such a deeply cut and, by all accounts, revealing blouse as part of his everyday-wardrobe here. It was held closed against his bare torso solely by a single button or two and a prayer to the Moonweaver. He felt his skin start to goosebump even with this purely amiable attention from Caleb’s touch but instead, pulled his focus onto what the wizard had to say.

“ _Ja,_ you looked like you were chewing your way into a toothache over here.”

“Ah,” Molly now felt a familiar throb from the inside of his cheek, accompanied by an equally familiar sour taste of iron. “So I was. Clearly, I should be leaving this thinking business to you, love. You are much better suited for it.”

A hollow chuckle arose from Caleb, along with words spoken more to himself than to Molly:

“No, I really am not.”

They let the words sit between them peacefully undisturbed as the _Ball-Eater_ gently continued on its course. 

Molly looked out at the surf again, now with considerably less ire. Caleb was an odd one and quiet, but his presence was companionable enough. And, after all, Mollymauk certainly wasn’t anyone to judge others for being a bit of an oddball.

He took in a deep breath, really trying to drink in the salt of the air. Its scent had faded into the background after so many days at sea but he was happy to find it still there waiting for him, an unwavering presence in his life in the midst of so much chaos.

“You know, truth be told,” Molly said, finally breaking the silence and turning back to Caleb. “I was thinking about our friend.” He paused a moment with a look of chagrin. “Although, now I’m unsure about just how much of a friend he actually is to us anymore.”

Caleb nodded, understanding. “Ah, I see. _That_ friend.” He rested a hand back on Molly’s shoulder.

_He’s being awfully tactile tonight,_ Molly thought. He didn’t mind it but it did catch him a bit by surprise.

“It can be… difficult,” Caleb chose the word carefully. “When you learn the truth about someone. Especially someone you were close to.”

Molly laughed at that, forcing Caleb into a wider, more playful grin.

“ _Ja_ , all right, maybe you two were not so especially close.”

He trailed off for just a moment as memories of an incorrigible Mollymauk pestering Essek into a completely flustered state seemed to float in the air. 

Acerbic retorts following outlandish flirtations, ever-escalating until inevitably someone would take it too far and the tension between the two would be pulled taut until another member of the Nein would have to come to the rescue. Things would pass like an exhalation the next moment, forgotten, with each party remaining unwounded- even in pride. 

It had become something of a game, if not tradition, between the two of them, though it was difficult to say whether either actually enjoyed the other’s company.

Caleb shook the memories away as he continued. “But he was still a friend of sorts and feeling that loss… It makes sense,” he said, finishing a bit sadly.

Molly watched as the recognizable shadow, which typically clung to Caleb’s features, resurfaced and tutted. 

This time spent together had been too nice to end on this unsavory note.

Instead, with as much conspicuity as he could muster, Mollymauk tapped the back of Caleb’s calf with the spade of his tail.

“I really appreciate you checking in on me and for you offering such kind words and understanding.” Molly gave the hand still on his shoulder an affectionate squeeze before taking what he felt to be a prudent few steps away and continuing. “But, in all honesty, the _betrayal,_ ” he spat the word dismissively. “It doesn’t have me sad, per se.”

Caleb’s eyebrows creased in sudden confusion.

“Oh, trust me! I’m plenty upset but it’s more of an anger than sadness and also…”

And it was now when Mollymauk really and truly allowed himself to feel in full what he had been shying away from. Hunger that started in his core but rippled and lapped out to all of his extremities. He let it singe and burn just beneath his skin and the toothy grin he gave Caleb was one the man recognized immediately.

“ _Oh._ ”

Molly laughed. “Yeah. ‘ _Oh,_ ’ that is exactly right.” His tail lashed behind him in agitation.

Caleb fidgeted in place and a slightly pink blush rose to color his cheeks. He didn’t stammer or make excuses to leave immediately, however, as Fjord often was wont to do under similar circumstances.

Mollymauk waited a beat, eyeing Caleb over before taking a long shot- even by his standards.

“You want in, too?”

“... _Ja, bitte.”_


	2. Preparations and Exhibitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek visits.  
> Caleb shows off a new trick and Molly plays a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious before, this is a hate-fucking fic.  
> If that's not for you, I understand.
> 
> This chapter features verbal degradation and light choking.  
> Everything here is consensual.

Several weeks and one Traveler Con later, the Mighty Nein finally returned home to the Xhorhaus: Tired and beaten but victorious, and long overdue for a much needed respite. 

While away, Caleb and Mollymauk held several more hushed conversations. It seemed like any time they found a spare moment, and the exerting pressure of unending doom abated slightly, the two could be found huddled together, speaking conspiratorially about all the logistics their desires were going to need if they were actually to become reality. 

They quickly realized much needed to be done. 

Furthermore, most of this fell on Caleb’s side. Molly felt guilty about the uneven distribution but the wizard waved him off genially.

“We don’t even know if we’ll have the proper opportunity. If these measures cannot be used for… _fun,_ ” he said, choosing the word carefully. “Then they will instead be put to use for the good of the group.”

Mollymauk still wasn’t sold on the idea but Caleb did seem happy with his tinkering. 

Rather, in an effort to re-balance the scales in his mind, he sought to take care of any additional supplies. This turned out to be more than a pretty copper piece, too, but they were all flush with gold and treasures from their adventures. That, and being able to escort Caleb into Rosohna’s finest smut shops was worth more to Molly than entire vaults filled to bursting with gold.

He bought more trinkets and toys and tinctures than he’d ever be able to hope to use in this lifetime, but he was more than willing to try all the same!

Finally, the day was upon them: It was time to see whether they could become more than just a duo.

There was a tension in the air when Essek visited. What had been strained smiles before were now blank looks of cold indifference. 

Hearing the copper chimes ring out in announcement of his entrance and not having their brassy sound followed with a veritable gaggle of giggles as the entire family made to squeeze into the foyer hurt Essek in a way he had not been expecting.

Fjord waved as he passed by the dining area. Beau didn’t look up from her book. 

That Jester did not appear from anywhere to even say, “Hi,” probably stung him the most.

Still, he told himself it didn’t matter and walked with purpose as Caleb invited him into his room for another private magic lesson. 

Regardless of how either the Nein or Essek felt, they did need to keep up some semblance of their previous relationship- both for safety and their own sanity. Plus, new magic was never something Caleb would snub nor pretend to, and he was legitimately eager to learn more from the Shadowhand.

As their time drew to a close, however, Molly and Caleb’s greater plan sprang into action.

A knock came at the door.

_Strange._

Essek was already on high alert, foregoing his chair at Caleb’s writing desk.

The household knew not to disturb them unless absolutely necessary, and if that were the case… Well, it was far too quiet for that to be the case.

In fact, Essek was surprised that any of the Mighty Nein was still capable of knocking at a door and waiting quietly.

“What is this?” He turned, accosting Caleb acridly.

Caleb, for his part, was surprised at how quickly Essek had caught on.

“Ah, we should not have expected anything less from the Shadowhand but, please, rest easy _Herr_ _Thelyss_. You are in no danger here.” And with that, he called for his guest to enter.

Mollymauk appeared with his typical flourish, bowing to his generous hosts and apologizing for the intrusion, while surreptitiously closing the door behind him before seating himself on the edge of Caleb’s bed. Essek’s body language was still guarded and he scrutinized the intruder as best he could from a distance.

“Would you look at that! He’s already undressing me with his eyes. This’ll be easier than we thought, love,” he winked to Caleb who let out an exasperated groan.

Essek scowled at Molly. He was accustomed to his flirtations and, more importantly, he was accustomed to them going nowhere. Sensing this roadblock, Caleb stepped in.

Or he tried to.

He reached out for Essek’s arm- just as he had once before in the Lotusden. But that memory of being jerked away from suddenly had him rethinking the multitudinous amount of work he had already put in thus far.

However, seeing Essek tense at this half-measure, with his hand reaching out yet finding no purchase, made Caleb’s mind up for him. He took Essek’s hand in his own but averted his gaze. He was feeling much more shy and heated than he had been counting on.

“I know that Mollymauk likes to tease but this… _This_ ,” he repeated, squeezing Essek’s hand, “Is not a joke.”

Molly cleared his throat.

“He’s right but I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable?” He gestured to Caleb’s plush reading recliner, nestled comfortably in the corner with a friendly wave, but his trained eyeline on Essek made it clear that this was more of an expectation than a simple request. Essek still looked him over suspiciously but acquiesced, and once seated, Mollymauk clapped his hands, apparently satisfied. 

“Excellent! You see, Caleb wanted to show off a new spell he devised just for _you_. You should feel honored! He’s hardly had a moment of peace to himself for a good month now!”

Essek continued with his mental calculations, attempting to divine just how much lethal danger he may be in. However, the more he evaluated Caleb’s hand-holding followed by Mollymauk’s smooth flattery, and now the promise of new surprise that had apparently consumed all of Caleb’s time and attention- the more he came to the conclusion that he may be in for a different sort of danger entirely. 

A dark flush crept upon him, starting from beneath the collar and following all the way to the tips of his ears.

He cleared his throat to at least regain some composure, as having the upper hand in this situation unfortunately appeared to be far outside his current capabilities. His gaze flitted to Molly for a moment, as though triple-checking before he allowed himself to fall for a particularly foolish prank. 

However, in meeting those steady red eyes, he knew that although Molly was certainly enjoying watching his discomfort, there was no malice nor trickery to be found here.

Bracing himself for what lay in store for him, Essek nodded to Caleb. 

“I am well aware of the craft and care you put into all of your spellwork, and if you have felt the need to put your talents towards something new for my benefit- well, I can only say that I am honored and delighted to see what you have prepared.”

The words came out a bit more rushed and formal than he had been hoping. His time at Court had not at all prepared him for this far more intimate setting.

However, Caleb looked as though he had just been smacked unexpectedly. His eyes went wide as he blushed fiercely and stood. Turning away to face his shut door, he raised a hand. 

Complicated somatic movements flew through the air as a faint silver light began to glow along the crack of the doorway. With a final motion akin to pulling a thread through its final stitch, the light surged in both directions.

Travelling along the baseboards, the room was cast in its brilliance until at last the ends met, completing the circuit. However, rather than fading entirely, the light merely dimmed to a faint glow, leaving the bedroom feeling oddly ethereal and sacred.

“It, uh, took some doing but I was able to modify a common spell I use every night for protection.” Caleb spoke hesitantly and still not quite willing to look at the others. “So long as the space is lit, no one can look in on us or hear our words- neither by magical nor more mundane means.”

Mollymauk beamed at him, admiration and pride shining through openly. However, Essek merely stood and walked over to examine the glowing silver thread at the nearest wall. His scrutiny betraying his inborn skepticism.

“This is a marvelous feat, if it works as you say it does. And it lasts…?”

“Up to eight hours or until it is dismissed. If you were to open the door or a window from inside, it would break the enchantment. It is, _uh_ , not to be used frequently but if we have need for _privacy…_ This will keep us safe.”

Essek took in Caleb’s explanation but still looked unsure.

“I mean you _no_ disrespect, but I hope you realize I cannot take such a grand promise and leave it untested.”

Caleb nodded, though looked a little more embarrassed now. His grand unveiling was not going at all as he had envisioned. Seeing his self-doubt and guarded disappointment, Molly extricated himself from the bed and went to him. 

Offering a small pat on the shoulder, he gave Caleb some reassurance, saying, “He’s just asking for a proper demonstration. Don’t worry.” 

Then turning his focus back to Essek, he continued. 

“As I recall you, yourself, have some expertise on watching us at home.” The smile Mollymauk extended his way was little more than a showing of bared teeth, but a follow-up wink kept things _tensely_ friendly.

Essek met his gaze, unfazed. He could have made some pithy retort but instead retrieved a tiny pouch kept beneath his mantle. It looked to be a simple coin purse, no bigger than his fist. But with reciting an incantation, Essek pulled the drawstrings and out floated an ornately decorated mirror.

“ _Pfft,_ and people think I’m the showoff,” Molly muttered under his breath.

Essek steadied his breathing and, focusing on the mouthy tiefling before him, cast Scry. 

Immediately, his own visage in the mirror melted away into rippling waves, as though someone disturbed a pool of water. 

Essek was deeply familiar with the spell after years of using it for work and, sometimes, for more selfish reasons. Usually the mirror would reveal images to him in sequence: Going first from his space, then Rosohna, followed by the greater Kryn Dynasty, and finally, the full continent of Wildemount before honing in on his intended target. If the spell was unsuccessful, it would merely break apart into nothingness and the mirror would return to showing his reflection.

However, this was unlike any simple failure. 

Instead of the mirror calming back into a smooth surface, it continued to roil and froth as if it were waves of white in an ocean storm- with just the slightest streaks of amber-orange tingeing the edges intermittently.

Essek nearly fumbled and dropped the mirror in surprise before quickly righting his grip and putting it away. 

He looked up at Mollymauk who was smirking back at him before bending close to Caleb and whispering something in his ear. Caleb, who was still a bit pinker than usual, flared to an almost scarlet hue.

Those formidable red eyes then trained back on Essek and he realized just how naked he now felt in Molly’s presence. This was not at all helped as the blood hunter crossed the floor to him with only a few overly long strides. He leaned down to meet him face-to-face and Essek tried not to shudder beneath the weight of his gaze.

“Satisfied?” Molly asked.

“Y-yes.” He tried to look past Mollymauk and spoke to Caleb. “Your work is impeccable as always.”

While making sure not to touch, Molly pressed even closer in on Essek, bracing a hand against the wall to hold his weight as he leaned in.

“You know,” Molly began to speak in a hushed tone. “I get the feeling that you never _really_ get to be alone, Shadowhand. You always have to keep one eye open, always on the lookout for trouble. You’re never able to relax- forever afraid of being caught. Pathetic. But _now..._ ” The warmth of Molly’s breath batted hot against his ear and Essek felt he may be precious moments away from bursting into flame. “Now, it’s just us.”

Just as suddenly as he had arrived, Molly backed off and returned to his spot on the bed. The sight of this only made Essek stiffen more. 

Thankfully, Caleb was also making his way back to his chair so Essek followed suit to the recliner. Grateful for the momentary distraction, he did his best to conceal how his pants were feeling just a _hair_ too tight for him at the moment. Unfortunately, Mollymauk did not give him long to reorient himself.

“So! Now that we have some proper _alone_ time with just the three of us, I’d like to make it clear that Caleb and I have a bone to pick with you.”

This startled Essek. He had not expected that this would be the direction their talk was going in, especially after that show of dominance. He looked to Caleb for confirmation but he was currently occupied with a wood knot in the floor, his eyes trained upon it and unmoving.

“ _Frankly,_ ” Molly continued. “You’ve treated _us_ like shit and you’ve caused nearly untold suffering by both your direct and indirect actions! We wanna kick your ever-living _ass!_ ” Mollymauk grabbed at Caleb’s duvet and twisted it in his hands. “And we’d both- the two of us- absolutely love to do it to you in bed.”

Caleb still could not bring himself to look up, but at this final statement, he gave a sharp nod in agreement.

Essek remained quiet for a moment- still bewildered by everything happening. Perhaps it was seeing this that made Mollymauk carry on so quickly.

“But, just so we’re clear: You have the right to say, ‘No.’ And that goes for right now and in the future. If you want to walk out that door, we’ll never bring this up again and it will be forgotten. You have that option, full-stop.”

Essek had surmised as much but, still, he appreciated the clarity and how this was _clearly_ so important to his hosts.

“Thank you. I admit I am still processing but perhaps I should start with: Why would I ever _possibly_ choose to agree to something like this?”

As if wonders would never cease, Caleb spoke up now. His voice sounded a little choked- _huskier-_ and his accent was thicker than Essek had ever heard before.

“Because this is something you _need_ in you. You cannot live with yourself for the harm that you’ve caused. I see it in your eyes. Your guilt is _etched_ onto your face more plainly than the ink on Mollymauk’s. And there is no one else in all of Exandria who you can turn to- not without forsaking your life. And,” Caleb finally looked up, his blue eyes piercing into Essek. “Your life is worth too much to be thrown away. You have too much to atone for: The scales are far too unbalanced for you to just cut and run out on your debts.”

Caleb’s summation of him was hard to hear. 

Essek took his time before responding but he knew that they were right about him- he had been dressed down from crest to root in a matter of seconds.

“This is not at all how I saw today going but you all, the Mighty Nein, have upset my life on its head since before you even entered Xhorhas. So then, agreeing to this gives both you and I a…”

“Release,” Molly supplied helpfully with another wink. “Consider it mutually beneficial in multiple arenas. We get to fuck you up, _within reason_ , and you get to feel punished enough so that you can actually move on with your life and make things right without being buried under the calamitous weight of your sins! _Oh!_ And then there’s also all the cumming along the way, too, but that’s just _icing_ at that point.”

Essek saw Caleb roll his eyes at the pun. And suddenly, the reality of what they were talking about seemed to crystallize before Essek and he found himself feeling entirely foolish. He was about ready to stand and bid them adieu when Molly raised a hand up to him in pause. 

He was looking him over carefully.

“Before you make your final decision, I would like to try something, if you’d allow me?”

Essek eyed him warily but nodded.

“May I join you on the chair?”

Now it was Essek’s turn to roll his eyes.

“This seems beneath you, if I may say.”

“You may,” he smirked.

With a small shake of his head, Essek acquiesced. “Yes, fine. You may join me.”

Molly crossed the room and sat on the large, plush armrest.

“Is this OK?”

“Yes.”

“May I touch your face?”

Essek narrowed his eyes at him but Molly replied with lightheartedness.

“You are more than welcome to say, ‘No.’ This isn’t a trick.”

Scowling, Essek relented. “You may.”

Slowly, Molly brought his palm up to Essek’s cheek but surprisingly, did not touch. He stayed just ever so slightly off target so that Essek only felt the heat beneath his fingers and the barest hint of movement, like static clinging to his peach fuzz. 

He stayed like that- tantalizingly close, slowly moving his palm up and down so the warmth played on Essek’s senses until finally just the tips of his freshly manicured nails found purchase: Just lightly tracing the borders of his face. It wasn’t even so much of a scratch as it was a dance.

Essek felt his breath start to catch as he closed his eyes to the feeling of Molly’s nails, which now gently smoothed over his eyebrows like the smallest comb.

“Would you like me to tell you _briefly_ what I think of you?” Molly asked.

Essek’s brows creased together in a worry line. He heard Caleb shift in his chair a few feet away but kept his eyes shut to the room.

Taking a breath, he whispered, “Yes.”

“May I?”

Now aggravated, Essek choked out, “ _Gods!_ Yes!”

The gentle caress of fingertips was gone in an instant and Mollymauk firmly grabbed him by the jaw.

“I think you’ve never once given a damn about the gods, _Essek_ , so I would appreciate it if you kept them out of your mouth while you’re in our house.”

Molly released him immediately and stood up, taking a few paces back and forth in front of the wizard. His tail was rhythmically swishing in the air behind him- controlled yet still agitated.

“You know what else I think?”

Essek now opened his eyes and looked him over cooly, doing his best to keep his breathing even. Though ashamed to admit it, he was decidedly hard now. Mollymauk continued.

“I think you’re the most spoiled, selfish, _arrogant_ piece of shit in the whole of the Dynasty, and I think you take pride in your utter mediocrity and in your cruelty.”

The Shadowhand glared at him now, the slightest hint of his canine peeking out from his sneer. Molly stopped in place and leveled his gaze with him.

“And I think you _like_ finally having someone tell you to your face what you’ve known deep down in that crusted excuse of a soul of yours: That you’re inadequate. You are _lacking_. And that it will never matter how adept at magic you get to be, because you’ll always be this piece of shit deep down. Someone who can’t even face his own reflection but is here squirming in Caleb’s armchair just from the lightest of touches and a few choice words.”

“ _Fuck you,_ ” Essek spat. 

But he had nowhere to hide. 

His breaths were coming out in shallow gasps now and every scornful insult from Molly’s painted lips was like a shockwave to his system: Each making his dick throb even while still fully clothed.

“May I put your hand on mine?” Molly asked.

This request caught Essek off guard but reading in Molly’s expression the reminder he could refuse if so desired, he instead shook it away.

“Yes, you may put my hand on yours.”

Molly came up close, nearly straddled between Essek’s legs in the chair, and gently took Essek’s hand. He let it rest on his own and Essek gripped his fingers slightly, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Mollymauk, however, just hummed approvingly.

“That’s right, Essek. Now do you feel my fingers flex beneath yours like this?” He demonstrated.

“...I do?”

“Good, and can you feel when I add pressure when I tighten my grip?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent! So, Essek, would you let me choke you with your own hand over mine, just like this?”

Essek’s eyes widened and he suddenly caught sight of Caleb, still seated at his writing desk but leaning forward, his gaze trained on him. Having those blue eyes studying him as if he were some new piece of magic Essek had brought him made his gut twist in a way he had not expected. But having the reassurance that Caleb was there and watching gave him the courage he needed to answer Mollymauk.

“I want you to. Yes. _Please._ ”

Molly smirked at him.

“I had the feeling you knew how to beg, but seeing you do it so willingly and _breathlessly_ for me,” Molly said getting right in his face. “Well, let’s just say, I like it.”

Pulling away a bit, Molly’s eyes turned cold and serious in a way Essek had not thought the ridiculous flirt capable of. But soon his hand smoothly settled upon Essek’s neck.

Just as before, Molly first let Essek become accustomed to the feeling and weight of their hands together. Essek was desperate to mouth off but was too consumed with this barest of pressure against his throat. His breathing stuttered from nerves as, incrementally, Molly closed his hand more around his target.

The increase was always kept to the same rate and Molly’s eyes were locked onto Essek’s, searching for any discomfort that became too much. However, Essek also _tangibly_ felt that he could pull Molly off of him easily if so desired:

Having the control, but not really having it. 

Knowing he could stop at any point, but continuing to allow the growing constriction. Molly being perfectly careful not to crush his windpipe.

Essek realized that he wasn’t even in any pain or danger like this with how careful Molly was being with him. 

But as the hand continued to close around him, as he felt that illusion of danger- mere shadows compared to what his life had felt like ever since the Beacon was returned- he had the sudden realization that he was going to make himself indecent if this went on for much longer.

Essek’s face turned to a grimace but the call of “Molly!” had instead rung out from Caleb. The blood hunter let go of him instantly.

Essek knew that him beginning to choke had only been a reflex- an attempt to quash the moan that had threatened to burble out of him from his very core. And, similarly, the threat of coming undone so shamelessly before the both of them made him shudder as he felt the tiniest spurt of precome stain his undergarments. 

However, those red eyes were still watching him and the fiendish smile that broke across Mollymauk’s features told Essek that he had been caught all the same.

Molly stood there another moment, as though steadying himself. 

Perhaps he was, Essek realized, as he saw that their little game had certainly left Mollymauk affected as well- though not nearly as much as he had been, much to his embarrassment and chagrin. He would have to try to even the odds for himself next time.

_Next time…_

He suddenly realized just how much he needed for there to be a next time- as many next times as he could get!

Molly scrutinized Essek a moment more before looking over his shoulder and giving another wink to Caleb. For his part, Caleb looked like he was nearly ready to launch out of his chair if the need had arisen.

“It was like I said: He just needed a demonstration, love.”

Caleb still seemed to be holding his breath as both Molly and Essek caught theirs but he nodded at the reassurance and settled back into his seat.

“Are you in any pain?” Mollymauk asked.

Essek snapped back to the present, now finding it very difficult to concentrate between the two of them. He reached up and tested his neck, and no, nothing at all- not even a twinge.

“I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.”

Molly smiled- genuinely. Perhaps the first legitimately happy smile he had earned from any of the Mighty Nein today, and Essek tried not to focus on how nice it was to have his approval after everything they had just been through together.

“Is there any additional care you need? I have some water if you want.” 

“No, thank you. You have most certainly done enough.” 

Essek looked away from him. The burn of shame still twisted within him and while he could take Molly’s cruelty, his kindness was a step too far for him to accept today.

Molly seemed taken aback by this response, but relented easily and sat down back in his own space. He still had an unsure look about him, though, which Essek found particularly strange coming from someone who had literally been strangling him just moments ago.

His demeanor left Essek feeling more uneasy than anything their little game had done. 

He resolved to move past it and instead return them to the task at hand- ensuring he would be able to be fucked soundly by these two at their latest convenience.

“Very well, then. I can see that both of you have put in a rather extraordinary amount of thought, time, and effort into this and I do admit that you make an _odd_ but incredibly appealing offer. If this is me agreeing, then what happens next?”

“Well, _if_ this is you agreeing, then it’s time to discuss the Dos and Do Nots.” Molly echoed his words back at him playfully. The warmth he was showing Essek was far more than felt he deserved and he found himself blushing again, in spite of himself. 

“Everyone has limits and boundaries and you have every right to your own- even while taking your own ass-kicking.”

Essek felt as though his head were about to spin but he nodded anyway.

“OK, then. You first.”

After nearly another hour of tense discussion: Limits, desires, safe words, and tap-outs were finally all agreed upon. And most importantly, their first _real_ session together was scheduled to take place in three days’ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please let me know! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. First Times-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb, Essek, and Molly begin their first scene together.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes tap-out use, light spanking, scratching, and punishment.
> 
> Everything here is consensual.
> 
> Hey- there's actual porn in this porn!  
> Take a picture!

The day in question arrived with little fanfare. 

Caleb and Molly idly chatted as they walked to the domicile of one Essek Thelyss under the eternal night sky of Rosohna. Mollymauk, in particular, was bemoaning the squandering of his sundress collection.

“Rosohna is a city of perpetual evening wear!” He groaned. “No wonder everyone around here is so stuffy! Someone really needs to get out and shake up the local fashion scene if you ask me.”

Caleb just huffed a bemused laugh.

“You are dressed rather simply today for someone with such an ardor for style, _Schatz_.”

And this was perfectly true- at least for Mollymauk. 

He had elected for the occasion a frilly yellow lace button-up. The bright color popped against his lavender skin and his charcoal-grey trousers showed off his butt in a less than subtle manner. 

And if Caleb snuck a peek, well, Molly didn’t say a word. But maybe his tail did swish just a _little_ higher in the air behind him as they walked. 

Hells, even his makeup and jewelry choices were more subdued today- more of glittering gold and silver accents than main attractions as he usually prided himself.

“Really, now! I can’t be expected to do everything around here! Besides, being a trend-setter _today_ may be a tad unwise.”

It was just past noon when the two made their excuses to the rest of the Mighty Nein, letting them know that they’d be out bothering Essek for the day, but should be back in time for supper without issue. 

Openly going together also benefited Essek by virtue of making him seem just a _skosh_ less suspicious. 

Him meeting alone with an accomplished foreign national arcanist could cause a stir. However, him meeting that same arcanist along with a hack former circus hand would draw far less scrutiny.

It truly couldn’t have been a more perfect cover if they had tried, and Mollymauk chose to take this as an auspicious sign of their venture. He whistled merrily as they made their way, waving at passersby- many of whom still eyed them over rather dubiously but otherwise left them well enough alone. 

Caleb, however, was having a much harder time combating his nervous energy. 

He fidgeted with a chunk of amber. Maybe the smooth and bumpy texture could ground him long enough to not make a fool of himself. 

It was certainly worth a try, at least.

Caleb was wearing his go-to dress slacks and a nice black shirt with red embroidery that brought out his freckles and highlighted his hair. His sleeves were rolled up at the cuff and kept at about midway up his arms in a most flattering way.

Unfortunately, as the two waited on the front stoop, the most striking feature of Caleb’s was how he looked ready to break out into a cold sweat.

“Hey, you alright there?” Molly started rubbing his back in soothing circles, as though he were helping him through a bout of seasickness. “It’s not too late to turn back, you know. We can just tell the others that Essek wasn’t up for company today. No harm, no foul.”

Caleb leaned into the touch and forced out a few deep, even breaths before shaking his head.

“ _Nein._ I want this.” And with a focused grit that was usually reserved for the battlefield, he knocked soundly on the door. Molly pulled away but Caleb caught his hand. “Thank you, Mollymauk. This would not be happening without you.”

The blood hunter broke into a smile and winked.

“Such a charmer! Let’s just see if you’re still thanking me a few hours from now.”

Caleb smiled, genuinely relieved, and it was _this_ visage- collected and anticipatory- which he greeted Essek with as the front door opened.

Essek, for his part, looked like he was going through some nerves himself. His smile twitched a bit falsely at the corners of his mouth and the warmth of it did not quite reach up to his eyes.

“ _Uh,_ welcome, my friends. Please do come in!”

He ushered them inside and with some exchange of small talk and pleasantries, they all acclimated to the space and to each other’s company. 

Essek was clothed in a grey-lilac outfit that looked soft to the touch and was far more casual than either of his guests’. Not that it mattered to them as, in all likelihood, this would soon be a non-issue. 

The weight of the drawing moment seemed to be getting to them all. So, taking his cue, Essek led them upstairs.

Neither Caleb nor Mollymauk had been to his private quarters before, naturally. And as the door opened, Molly found himself feeling ever so slightly let-down: The room was perfectly ordinary. No torture chamber nor extravagantly palatial set-up. Just a functional bedroom.

There were a few wall-length bookshelves filled with Essek’s own personal library. Caleb was drawn to these instantly, in spite of their current circumstances. He eyed the leather-bound tomes with unfiltered hunger. Molly recognized that most were written in Undercommon, though he could not read any of the titles himself. This did not bother him as he couldn’t read much in his known languages either.

A long expensive-looking dresser, which stood about waist-high hugged a wall. On this was placed what Molly could only assume were supplies for them: A pitcher of water, glasses, a shallow basin, and some fresh linens. 

Molly also saw two additional doors on opposite walls- at least one of which likely led to a closet while the other was a mystery. Both of these were closed and similarly, two windows facing the back garden were shut and already had their dark velvet curtains drawn about them. 

There was also a tri-mirrored vanity, a folded changing screen tucked away in a corner, two bedside tables- each with its own white crystalline lamp that came alight with a wave of Essek’s hand as they entered- and some art on the walls. Most of these featured complex geometric shapes and arcane patterns but the showstopper, hanging just over the bed, displayed a churning seascape with a shocking-red sunrise.

But the true centerpiece was Essek’s bed. 

It was more than large enough for their desired purposes to put it mildly. And while not ostentatious, the bedclothes looked fine and luxurious: Deep navy in color with golden, lustrous designs.

It was not dissimilar to gazing up at the night sky- the true night sky, which was a definitive rarity here in the capital city.

Forcing himself to pull away, lest he be tempted to hop into bed straight away, Molly also noticed some temporary additions to the room. Three dining room table chairs, which he recognized from their previous disaster brunch, had evidently been brought up from downstairs. 

Molly seated himself in one of these as Essek shut and locked the door behind them. Hearing the click of the deadbolt seemed to rouse Caleb from his book distraction. 

Silently, he looked to Essek and Mollymauk for confirmation, and with a nod, once again performed his incantation.

Previously unseen thread burst into silver light, winding its path along the baseboards until the entire bedroom glowed with its comforting hue. Caleb had made sure that Essek was outfitted with an extra spool of thread before leaving the Xhorhaus last time.

Seeing the familiar glow erupt into being, and perhaps more importantly remain in place, _visibly_ relaxed Essek. His shoulders eased down and he looked as though he let out a breath, which he had been holding since before they arrived. With a look of gratitude, he ushered Caleb towards the remaining chairs before seating himself.

“I had been worried that I might’ve set things improperly since I am new to the spell, myself,” he said. “I am a bit confused, though. Neither of you seem to have a satchel or anything with you.”

On cue, Caleb fished his piece of amber back out of his pocket and made his way over to the dresser.

“Is here OK?” He checked, and with Essek’s curious nod, Caleb turned and secretively whispered a word to the gemstone.

Immediately, numerous bottles of various oils and potions, as well as a pair of brown leather handcuffs, and several toys all gently clattered onto the smooth dark mahogany finish.

Caleb took three vials, each containing little more than a shot’s worth of liquid, and distributed them out to each of them.

Essek uncorked his and gave it a sniff. “Cure Disease?”

“The very same!” Molly replied brightly before downing his in one gulp.

Although during their previous discussion everyone had said that they believed they were fine, they had also agreed that they’d feel more comfortable taking the guesswork out of it.

Caleb was carefully sipping his down bit by bit but his face gave no indication of discomfort.

“If you want to Identify that before taking it or whatever, we won’t hold it against you.”

Essek stopped just before putting the vial to his lips, and looked at Molly.

“You know, if someone were trying to assassinate me, this would probably be the easiest way. But, call me reckless: I’d rather just trust the two of you right now.”

“That’s probably unwise,” Caleb said, smirking over the last dregs of his potion.

“All the more reason to do it, then.” 

“Who knew the Shadowhand had a wild side! We’ll have to take you out drinking with the others!” Molly laughed.

Unfortunately, it was _then_ when the metallic taste of arcana hit the back of Essek’s throat and he spluttered and choked at the sensation. 

“Oof, easy there, sailor. Don’t worry. You’ll get your sea-legs in time.”

“ _Ja,_ that is true. It just takes practice.”

Essek waved away their worries as he finished off his potion with a final gulp.

An unseen wave of energy emanated from his core before bursting out all across his body, but once the initial tingling sensation faded away, Essek found he felt much the same.

“Well, I appreciate us taking precautions all the same,” he said to no one in particular.

“So!” Molly began, “Just as a recap before we get started: Pain and humiliation- yes, _especially_ for Essek but not exclusively. After-care is a must, including healing potions. No knives-”

“Or fire,” Caleb supplied.

“Right, no fire, either.” Molly agreed. “My scars are fair game but don’t touch Caleb’s.”

Essek nodded but caught the barest sign of movement from Caleb, as though his fingers twitched at the mention.

“And…?” Molly trailed off, looking at Essek expectantly.

“Color system: Green is good, yellow is pause, and red is stop. And nothing that will dirty my bed beyond the basics please,” he quickly tacked on.

Molly beamed at him. “Exactly! So, you ready to get your ass handed to you?”

Essek’s heart thudded hard against his chest. 

The way this was all so casual but soon would be… It made his body thrum with anticipation. He cleared his throat before gesturing away to the corner.

“ _Uh,_ before we get to _that_ : I knew we wouldn’t be able to enter or exit here once the spell was in place, so I purchased us a privacy screen to use. I hoped it may help better delineate what was and was not the, uh, _scene._ ” He was still a bit unfamiliar with the vernacular for all of this but Mollymauk didn’t seem to mind his stumble.

“Wow! That’s a great idea, Essek. I’m impressed! You said you haven’t done this before, right?” He beamed at him before rising and getting the screen in question in order.

“If you are asking me if I have previously been approached by friends who desire to tear me apart in bed, then, No.” Essek said with a nervous chuckle. “If you are asking if I have been with others in any adjacent scenario beyond a more standard tryst, that would also be a No. This is all… very new to me.”

“New can be good, right?” Caleb offered, looking at him with a patient smile.

The soft sight of it settled Essek a bit more and he tried to match his expression in agreement. “Yeah, new is definitely good.”

“Of course it is!” Molly blustered forward, grabbing his now abandoned chair and carrying it overhead. He placed it just behind the screen, out of sight to the others, before bowing to Essek as though he were a vassal before the throne. “Would you care to have a seat before we start?”

“ _Uh,_ I would prefer to kneel actually- if that is acceptable to you.”

Molly’s tail thumped at the image, nearly knocking the screen off-balance.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me. Any objections, Caleb?”

He shook his head and Molly grabbed a pillow off the bed.

“For your knees.” He stated before placing it on the floor.

“All right, unless anyone has anything else they’d like to add?”

This liminal space they found themselves in was making Essek itch. He just wanted to get things started already.

Noticing his discomfort, Mollymauk went to him and leaned in.

“You’re too impatient, darling. We’ve got the rest of the day to play. Now, undress and kneel behind the screen. You should have a good view of the bed from there. You’re going to watch me get started with Caleb. In your own bed. Without _you_.” He punctuated. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself and you are to stay back here until we call for you. Understand?”

Molly traced a finger along Essek’s chin and although Molly was clearly giving his best bedroom eyes, it was the feeling of his nails that made Essek shudder. They were noticeably shorter than they had been just a few days before- filed down in preparation for today, for _him._

The thought of it made his blood sing and his cock took notice. 

Mollymauk hummed appreciatively, looking thoroughly pleased with himself before turning away without another word.

Essek felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, and they hadn’t even properly started yet! 

With a flick of his wrist, the lamps dimmed low and he took his position behind the screen, stripping down. 

Once kneeling, he realized that Molly had been exactly right- he’d have a good view of everything from here once they moved to his bed. He tried not to think about that too much or he’d be fully hard just from waiting.

Meanwhile, Caleb busied himself with organizing their supplies on the dresser. He pulled off his necklace and set it down with everything else. 

He was back to fidgeting again with everything he touched until he felt a firm squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Molly. His red eyes were kind and open- speaking of an emotional vulnerability he always carried with him, but especially so with Caleb. However, there was a note of concern in them, too, this time.

“You OK?”

Caleb took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“ _Ja,_ just a little nervous energy, but that’s me everyday.”

Molly nodded. “We’ll go at your pace, alright?”

“Yeah, thank you, Mollymauk.” Caleb spoke the words so quietly that they might have been lost had the rest of the room not taken on a near-reverent silence.

Molly turned to start unbuttoning his blouse but stopped short when he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes went wide as Caleb pulled him in close.

“My pace, _ja?_ ”

He grinned mischievously before pulling Molly in for a searing kiss. 

Molly only had a moment to register what was happening and- _oh_ , how nice kissing Caleb was. How they could have been doing this for months now, before he soundly pushed such thoughts aside and put his whole body into kissing him back. 

Caleb’s lips were soft and warm, if a little chapped in places where he worried them with his teeth. But that didn’t matter.

That didn’t matter at all.

Without thinking, he snaked his fingers up through Caleb’s long, loose hair and the moan that Caleb pressed against his mouth left him utterly breathless.

Caleb leaned into him and each point of contact became a much needed grounding point, a lifeline, to Mollymauk as he did his best to chase more heat and more sounds from the man. 

Then his mind suddenly caught back up with them and the moment. He remembered Essek and how he had promised him a show. He let his hand drop and gently pulled at the hem of Caleb’s shirt by means of suggestion more than anything. But it didn’t matter as Caleb pulled away and all but launched his shirt off of him, letting it fall away into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Molly pushed his knee up against him and Caleb ground down against it needily before stumbling away- his fingers working furiously to get him out of his pants as quickly as possible. Molly took the moment to do the same for his shirt, now cursing choosing a garment that now seemed to have more buttons than in the entirety of Veth’s collection.

He was able to shoulder out of it just as Caleb stepped back up to him, now fully nude.

And, _Gods,_ he was so beautiful.

Molly’s hands reverently found their way to his shoulders. They were neither broad nor waif-like, but his skin was firm and smooth. And although Caleb was still on the thinner side, Molly was happy to see how family, care, and good food was helping the man fill out. He was decidedly more than just knobbly joints and spindly limbs as he had been the first time Molly got to see him naked.

Of course, that time had been special to Molly, too.

Every time he got to see Caleb naked was supremely special, and _fuck,_ he needed Caleb on the bed _now._

The feeling, apparently, was mutual as Caleb pulled them both to Essek’s makeshift night sky.

Caleb situated them so he was on his back with Molly straddling him. They were face to face now, just inches apart, as they each caught their breath before Caleb once again pushed himself up to meet Molly’s lips.

This kiss was decidedly more tender. It spoke of a longing that neither had properly understood was within them for so long.

Neither was ready to think about what that might mean, though, so Caleb moved his hands up, tangling into Molly’s silky hair. He let his fingers explore as they kissed lazily- just enjoying each other’s space and warmth and breath and tongues.

Finally, Caleb reached the base of Molly’s horns and began lightly scratching at the sensitive skin there. Molly shivered at the sensation and had to break away for a moment.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed. “Caleb, that feels so good.”

Determined to pay the favor in kind, he began laying kisses down Caleb’s face and jawline. Caleb continued his ministrations and let out a groan as Molly nipped and sucked a small bruise into his neck. 

He just as quickly kissed the twinge of pain away as his hands trailed down into the soft red curls of Caleb’s chest. His touch lightly grazed nipples and he savored the light gasps Caleb made with each pass of his calloused fingertips.

But then another choked sound caught Molly’s attention. His gaze darted over to their voyeur. Molly had nearly forgotten about him.

He checked in with a look, making sure he was still OK. But Essek just nodded hurriedly, perhaps hoping that the faster he replied, the faster Molly’s eyes would be off of him again. 

Essek had his hands clenched in fists on his thighs, as though obstinately at rest. His whole body looked flushed and Molly was happy to see that on top of being obedient, Essek looked like he was painfully hard. A few beads of precome were already dripping from his needy cock, and the sight of it made a feral part of Molly’s brain light up. 

Caleb was starting to wiggle impatiently below him, however, so Molly turned his focus away from Essek.

Instead, he leaned in and whispered in Caleb’s ear as his hand wandered down until it found his target.

“You are so stunning, Caleb. You always have been.” He praised as he started to stroke Caleb just enough to relieve some pressure. 

Caleb whined, high and pitiful, as he tried to jerk up into Molly’s hand. The angle was wrong and it was too rough without any oil but he was desperate for the friction and attention.

“I want you to know,” Molly’s honeyed words continued, “You’ve got us both wrapped around your little finger, darling. We’re both dying to fall apart. And _Essek_ can barely contain himself already. Watching us. Watching _you_.”

Caleb moaned.

“ _Ooh,_ you like having an audience don’t you, love?” He said as he once again teased Caleb. His thumb swiped against the head, pulling a drop of Caleb’s natural lubricant out of him. Molly used it to help slick his strokes. And Caleb thrust into his grip. His whole body had gone a warm pink that Mollymauk absolutely adored.

His breath hissed as Molly bent down to suck on a nipple. 

“ _Mm_ , you’re safe here and all eyes are on you because of how _good_ you are.”

Caleb’s breath hitched and his body arched, under the weight of Molly’s words and his _tongue_.

“Shhh,” Molly soothed, pulling away slightly. Caleb groaned at the loss of contact. “We’re going to take care of you. Don’t you worry.”

Molly pushed himself farther down the bed and nestled gently against a freckled thigh. Briefly, he kissed Caleb’s tip, thoroughly tempted to take him all for himself, but for now, just gently rolled his balls in hand. 

Molly loved watching Caleb twitch, already so sensitive, before coming back up and pressing a frustratingly chaste kiss back to Caleb’s lips.

“I think our host has waited long enough, don’t you?”

Caleb merely groaned his assent before rolling his head back and making piercing eye-contact with a waiting Essek. 

Essek hadn’t felt so exposed before but now those blue eyes were trained on him and making his breath catch. He fumbled getting to his feet. 

His legs hadn’t gone pins-and-needles yet but his nerves were getting the better of him. 

To mask this, he walked up to Mollymauk with an act of bravado that he did not feel.

In defiance, he tisked, saying, “You always use me as your ride and now as your personal motel room. Why am I not surprised?”

Molly raised an eyebrow at him, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Right, well, I believe you’ve just earned your first punishment, mouthing off like that. Are you going to be a brat all day, Shadowhand?”

Caleb laughed. “I don’t know what else you expected, _Schatz._ ”

“Hmm,” Mollymauk considered as he let his nails glide along Essek’s bare skin, standing up. “I’m going to scratch you five times. If it gets to be too much, you know what to do?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” 

While he had been sweet with Caleb, his tone had suddenly grown hard and authoritative with Essek. He made the wizard kneel before his own bed, having a full view of Caleb naked and waiting and so, _so_ close but just out of reach. This alone could have been punishment enough, Essek realized. Torturous.

Molly continued to let his blunted nails drag slowly down Essek’s body as he got situated, but now they rested dangerously on his shoulder.

“Ready? One.”

Immediately, nails raked down Essek’s back _hard_ \- much harder than usual for the bedroom in Essek’s experience, but not enough to draw blood. He gasped and shuddered as his skin throbbed with heat.

Molly watched and waited to see if he needed his word. But when none came, he continued.

“Good, now since you’re so eager to be fresh with that mouth of yours, why don’t you share how it feels getting your first taste of punishment? I bet you’re used to getting to act however you damn well please but not in _here._ Not with me and not with Caleb. You understand?” Molly practically barked at Essek and lightly swatted at his ass with his tail.

“I-” Essek stammered. 

Everything had seemed so much more conceptual and distant when he was stuck behind his screen. But now he looked up, pulling his gaze away from Caleb’s body and up to his face. 

Blue eyes were there waiting for him, curious but caring. 

But above all, _hungry._

Seeing them helped Essek find his resolve.

“Yes. Yes, I have been dreaming of this moment for three excruciating days now. I just want to be punished by your hand. I need it.”

Molly let his fingers idly toy with Essek’s hair. He always kept it so short that it’d hardly be worth tugging at, much to his disappointment.

Caleb hummed and inched his way closer, flipping himself onto all fours and crawling down the bed- still staying much too far, though, for Essek’s liking.

“Have you brought yourself off thinking about us, _Herr Thelyss?_ Do you have the most dirty thoughts about me and my friend here?”

Essek shuddered as he felt Molly prepare for his second blow behind him.

“I bet you’ve touched yourself thinking about Mollymauk just before you trance. He’s quite alluring isn’t he?”

Mollymauk nodded to Caleb and once again, he lashed down. “Two!” He counted.

There now was a blooming X in scratch marks down his back and Essek moaned at the pain.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out as he steadied himself. “ _Yes,_ I have hardly been able to see to my duties these past few days but even- even before now. Even before, I have been desperate for you- for both of you. For _Months._ I’ve tried to deny it but you both fill my thoughts whenever I… When I…” 

But it was too humiliating to say.

A hot breath spoke in his ear. “I’m going to give you the rest of your punishment now.”

And he shuddered and gasped with want.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, bracing himself. 

The word hung in the air, alone, for just a second before Molly’s hand came wracking down against him as he counted.

“Three. Four. Five.”

The paths of his strikes intersected at points but never followed the same track twice.

Essek snarled at the pain but as soon as the final scratch was dealt, Molly was there putting pressure against the hurt. His touch turned from punishing to soothing without missing a beat.

And soon, a second pair of hands were there, too. Caleb took his face and kissed him so softly that he felt he might break.

“ _Good,_ Essek.” Molly praised. “You did so well.” 

They continued to caress and kiss and ease the pain away until it was just a dull stinging behind him. Just enough for Essek to feel grounded and safe.

He let out a deep sigh and practically collapsed himself against the edge of his bed. He felt warm and floaty between the two of them, which was really saying something for Essek.

“Excellent,” Molly said. “Now, are you ready to suck Caleb off properly, you shameful slut? He had to wait because of you and that mouth of yours and I’m sure he must be _aching_ by now.”

Essek groaned at the words. “ _Please,_ yes, I want that. I want to suck him off.” He was grinding his forehead shamefully against the bed with each baleful plea before finally looking up at Caleb. “I want to suck you off. It’s all I want.”

Caleb placated him with another kiss before seating himself on the edge. His legs fell around him on either side and Essek felt enveloped by him. He felt safe between those legs- felt like he had been waiting all his life to find himself between them.

“Go on, then.” Caleb murmured down to him. “Do it.”

Essek surged forward, taking flushed pink skin and trailing teasing kisses up and down the side of it before coming back with a long wet streak of his tongue down the shaft. Caleb gripped into the bedspread as he pushed the foreskin back and slowly took him in.

Truthfully, he did not have as much experience with this as he assumed the others did but he had always been a fast learner and he was eager to please Caleb to the best of his ability. 

Looking through white eyelashes, Essek caught sight of the flushed face above. He looked heavenly and perfectly debauched with messy hair about his shoulders. Essek carefully pushed forward when he heard a sound leave Caleb that sounded less than sexual in nature.

Unfortunately, Caleb was now distracted from his blowjob, which should have been a crime, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Essek pulled off to see just what was so interesting about this but it didn’t take long to find the culprit.

Mollymauk had taken the opportunity to tidy up a bit, gathering their clothes and folding them neatly before _at last,_ freeing himself from his trousers.

“Of course you would wait for all of us to be nude before revealing we came underdressed, Mollymauk,” Caleb smirked wryly.

“You said yourself that trying new things is good, didn’t you?” Molly shot back playfully with a wink.

Now seeing all of Molly, Essek did find the dark purple curls that he had expected: Trailing their way down towards a lightly ridged and attentive cock. 

But he had not been expecting for these to be groomed into the shape of a large heart. 

Essek found himself gawking and stammered without adding anything intelligent, or even coherent, to the topic at hand.

Caleb just shook his head with an amused air about him before landing on: “You look very nice. It suits you, _Schatz_.”

“And don’t I know it!” Molly said, preening a little both from Caleb’s overt appreciation and Essek’s more gibbering accolades. 

He settled himself down beside Essek, running a hand affectionately over Caleb’s knee and giving their host a sharp love-bite on the shoulder.

“Now, I think you two were in the middle of something weren’t you?” He looked faux-sharply back at Essek, more of a mock warning than anything.

Essek took his cue all the same, rubbing Caleb’s thighs a bit before leaning back in.

All things considered, it didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm again. Essek drank in Caleb’s musky scent as he pushed farther until at last he felt Caleb straining against the back of his throat. He relaxed it and, by increment, swallowed him down to root.

They took a moment to let Essek adjust but soon he felt Caleb twitch in need.

He set to work with new determination.

Caleb was quick to reward him with breathy moans, high gasps, and reedy whines. For as reserved as he is when they study together, Essek didn’t expect Caleb to be this vocal in bed.

He _loved_ it. 

He loved that he was getting Caleb off this way. He was the reason he was going to cum down his throat.

He felt intoxicated by his greed for everything Caleb was giving him.

If he hadn’t been straining his ears for every little sound of Caleb’s, he might have missed the unmistakable _Pop!_ of a bottle coming unstoppered.

“You’re a prodigy, right, Essek?” Molly sighed into his ear. “Shall we test your concentration?”

And suddenly he felt an oiled finger trailing down his backside and Essek moaned wantonly around Caleb as he prepared himself for what was to come. 

Meanwhile, Caleb nearly bucked him off the bed as those vibrations shot straight into his core. He swore loudly.

“Ooh, that’s excellent, love!” Molly cooed at Essek. “Give him more of that. It’s what he needs.”

Essek followed his orders without hesitation and as the shameless sounds of sex filled the air, Caleb’s legs began to shake.

“Almost there,” Molly nurtured- whether to Essek or Caleb or both, they couldn’t tell. However, his next words were decidedly for Essek alone:

“I’m going to open you now.” 

His tone was firm but not unkind as his finger found its target and gently pressed into the waiting, clenching ring of muscle. Essek was tight but Molly could be patient.

“You’re not one for opening yourself up, are you, Shadowhand?” Molly teased.

Essek gasped and shuddered and this last bit of movement finally broke the dam for Caleb. He came with a shout, releasing down Essek’s throat in white-hot bliss.

Essek tried his best to swallow it down but a dribbling mess of cum was streaking down his chin as he popped off. Caleb fell onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes and breathing hard.

It had been _far_ too long to get to this moment, but _fuck,_ was it worth it. He allowed himself to drift awhile in his afterglow as the others continued.

Molly helped Essek clean up first, wetting a towel and gently dabbing his face. He did lean in and lick off some of the bitter spend for himself with a moan but he limited himself to just the one taste for now.

Once Essek was sufficiently taken care of, however, Molly ordered him onto the bed.

“Seriously, you could court giants with this thing and here we are on the floor!” He griped in what was clearly a show.

But once they were situated, Molly gently brushed Essek’s arm affectionately.

“Easy now. Still green?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled and an absurd laugh bubbled out of Caleb lying next to them.

“I’ll take that as a yes from you, too, dear,” Molly chuckled. “Alright, then! Let’s destroy that ass of yours!”

“ _Assek,_ ” a slightly delirious Caleb giggled.

“ _Ohhhhh,_ I would prefer if we not with that,” Essek protested.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Molly agreed. “Making fun of someone for their name is a cheap shot. And we have better things to do.”

Caleb nodded in apology but was still clearly trying to get a hold of himself.

They suitably ignored him in kind.

“Good, now just lie down and try to relax.” Molly applied more oil and Essek tried to hide how on edge he felt. It was like he had been hard forever and he was lucky he hadn’t completely busted with Caleb down his throat.

Molly straddled him from behind and began laying delicate kisses down the scratch marks he had left earlier. If they weren’t going to take healing potions after their session today, they would surely bruise up by morning. Each soft touch of lips made them burn anew and Essek groaned, settling himself further into his mattress.

He hadn’t realized how much he liked pain before but it also didn’t strike him as that terribly surprising either. It also helped with just how gentle Molly was being with him.

There was something to that thought that struck him as strange but he couldn’t care less about such things right now.

Watching- and _feeling-_ Essek go lax beneath his touch was definitely working for Mollymauk as he once again set about playing with the elf. Caleb was beginning to rouse now, as well, and set about righting himself. There was still a splash of cum drying against his thigh but it was gone with a muttered incantation.

“You ready to help me out here, beautiful?” Molly teased. “Or were you going to flip over and take a nap on us?”

“ _Ja, ja,_ I am here. That was… That was good,” he said with a blush- as if Molly had not just been watching him stick his dick down another man’s throat.

He found it very endearing and with a new vigor, he pushed back into Essek.

The Shadowhand arched up at the sudden sensation but tried to keep his breathing steady- a task he failed miserably once Molly’s clever finger found his prostate. A choked moan broke from deep within his chest cavity. 

Mollymauk’s practically gleeful grin told Caleb everything he needed to know and watching the tips of Essek’s ears darken to an almost indigo hue, sparked his curiosity. 

He very much wanted to know if half of his old smut books had been full of shit.

Molly was enjoying watching Essek tense and gasp and clutch into his blankets- so much fuss from just one finger! He toyed circling around the edge of his sweet spot before pressing against it. The broken wail Essek gave him was truly a thing of great beauty. 

He honestly had never dreamed he would be this sensitive as Molly fondly thought back on a few lonely nights he’d had. However, there was no denying it: 

The Shadowhand fucking _adored_ having his ass played with. 

Unfortunately, Molly had been caught in his reverie when Essek suddenly keened and writhed, catching him entirely by surprise.

Essek tapped rapidly against Caleb who was kneeling in front of him, and both partners pulled away at once, giving him space to catch his breath.

“ _Scheisse!_ I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Caleb apologized rapidly, looking stricken.

But Essek was shaking his head. 

He was breathing hard and Molly saw that his arms and legs were shaking. An embarrassed laugh made its way out of Essek as at last he found his words.

“No, no- _Green._ You didn’t hurt me. _Quite_ the opposite. I just… I was- Between the both of you, I was going to…”

But he trailed off, unable to say it.

Still, Caleb searched Essek’s face for answers. 

His own nerves were blocking his common sense, Molly thought. In an effort to spare both of them, he jumped in instead.

“I believe Essek was saying he was about to cum untouched, darling. Isn’t that right?”

The smile he gave to the still panting elf was kind but he couldn’t altogether hide his more wicked intentions. He _very_ much wanted to explore this new opportunity- whatever Caleb had done.

“I don’t think I would call that _entirely_ untouched _,_ frankly,” Essek griped in reply.

Mollymauk spanked him smartly for being fresh and Essek groaned back into his mattress.

“If he’s so eager to mouth-off at us, then I say we give him a chance to get it out of his system. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“ _Ja,_ that sounds perfect to me.” Caleb let out a sigh of relief, just happy that his little experiment had not hurt Essek. Caleb slowly coaxed Essek to look up at him and took his cheek in the palm of his hand, looking on affectionately. “I would very much like to hear your voice, _Herr Thelyss._ ”

Essek let out a sigh but did take the comfort gladly. 

He had received guests here in his bed before but none of them came anywhere close to these two. There was little time to reminisce, however, as the certain spade of a tail began tracing up his leg, forcing him back to the present.

“All right, Essek: Caleb and I are going to have a lovely time fucking you with just our fingers and you’re going to tell us everything on your mind about it. Sound good?”

Essek shivered. His orgasm had backed off sufficiently now but he knew that he was all but done for with this plan. His dick was leaking openly below him.

With one last look up at Caleb, he gave a breathy, “ _Yes.”_

It was Caleb who made the first move- much to the delight of both of them. He had found solid confirmation but still was wanting to explore, as he began carefully playing with the tips of Essek’s ears.

“I had not been sure this would work. Tell me how it feels.” His voice was silken and seductive in a way that made Molly’s heart do a flip, while Essek was left seeing stars.

“ _Hhh,_ it feels… It feels.. Th-This does not work for everyone. I know that, for me, mine are just quite sensitive unless I’m… I’m-” He broke off into some curse in Undercommon that neither understood as Mollymauk slid a digit inside him.

“Afraid I didn’t catch that, did you, dear?” He said winking at Caleb who grinned back at him.

“ _Nein,_ I would have expected it to take more than this to break the Shadowhand’s concentration, personally.”

“ _Dammit!_ ” Essek gasped as Molly pressed _hard_ on his prostate. 

He shuddered and his dick again threatened their proceedings- _dangerously_ primed and leaving a sticky pool in its wake.

“Ears are an erogenous zone for maybe a quarter of elvish-kind!” He all but shouted as he felt Molly slip a second finger inside. “It feels _fucking_ amazing! But it only works for me when I’m already aroused! _Fuck!_ ” There were tears budding in the corners of his eyes.

“Huh, did you get the feeling that Essek was aroused? News to me.” Molly feigned as he started to painfully slowly scissor Essek open.

Caleb lightly twisted and teased from his end and Essek was left a shaking pile. He couldn’t take much more of this:

That much was obvious.

“ _Ja,_ Essek- Mollymauk and I feel like you have been rather, _um_ , unaffected since we first spoke with you.”

Essek shouted as Molly once again played with his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” 

Maybe the curse would help him. He was willing to give it a try.

“I have been so _thoroughly_ affected by both of you and you damn well know it! I brought myself off twice this morning because I was afraid of- _this!_ Of cumming before- before…” 

He trailed off as both Caleb and Molly eased off, waiting for a word, but all that came from him was a deep, guttural growl. 

“ _Please._ Please don’t stop. Please. I need to cum. I’m so close. I’m so, so fucking close. _Please,_ ” he begged. 

His voice sounded utterly wrecked, nearly past the point of breaking.

Caleb caught Molly’s eye and together they mercilessly started back on their given targets. 

It didn’t take long.

At all.

Essek’s body pushed to its limit went taut as he clenched back on Molly’s fingers and came _hard,_ utterly making a mess of himself, all down his front.

He collapsed into it without a single care. It wouldn’t take long to clean. 

His afterglow came first. He was still shaking from it, completely awash in pleasure.

This moment could only be interrupted- as always- by one loud, irritating, and utterly enchanting lavender tiefling.

“Right! What’s next?” Mollymauk clapped in his excitement. 

The trio briefly paused as both table lamps suddenly burst back to their brightest setting.

It took a moment for Caleb and Mollymauk to register what happened until a low groan erupted from their host.

Caleb was the first to bust into giggles but it was only then when Molly caught on, clapping again. 

At the sound, the lamps doused themselves, and now Molly was roaring with laughter.

“YOU SET YOUR LAMPS TO CLAPPING?”

Essek just rested his head in his hands before he too gave way to a fit of embarrassed giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is far from over but the bois need a moment to compose themselves.
> 
> Kudos and comments are *greatly* appreciated and I really hope you liked this one!


End file.
